


Ineffable Husbands one shots and shorts

by Deamonia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamonia/pseuds/Deamonia
Summary: Honestly, I'm completely obsessed with this Fandom at this point so there's a good number of random story bits floating through my head and this will be a collection of those. They probably will be sfw only but I'll update the summary and add relevant tags if that changes. Please make sure to check the beginning notes if you're not sure whether a story is for you.List of Included stories in order:Night Out In Paris (two chapters, rated G, no warnings)





	1. Night Out In Paris 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and ratings can be found in the summary and will be elaborated on at the beginning of the specific chapter if any apply. I did it this way since this is a collection of different stories which will have varying ratings and warnings.  
If you find yourself in a situation where you feel there's a warning missing or something has been rated incorrectly firstly I'm deeply sorry and secondly please do point it out and I will fix it.  
Author's notes can be found at the end of each chapter :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell you what," the demon said now fully turning to face him with an expression that the angel recognized as him having devised a new scheme. "You go out with me dressed in woman's clothes tomorrow night and in return, I'll take up your next blessing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my best friend. You'll probably never read this but I love you 💕

Paris 1928

"Have you ever tried it?" Crowley said looking out into the salon where people were dancing, spinning around the room slowly in pairs.  
"Angels can't dance" Aziraphale responded lamely sipping his drink. They had been sitting there for hours drinking and watching the humans. It was the kind of event humans were expected to attend if they were part of certain circles and while the music and drinks were quite pleasant constantly avoiding to be asked to dance did get tiresome. He'd much rather be with his books in the shop back in London.  
"Oh shut up. I know how much you enjoyed your gavotte" Crowley derided still looking out at the dance floor. There was a sense of yearning about him that the angel couldn't quite place.  
"Nothing is stopping you from dancing with someone," he suggested ignoring the other's jab and the sense that he'd rather not sit there by himself.  
"Walz isn't quite my métier," the demon replied dismissively "besides, that's not what I meant." He waved over a waiter and helped himself to another glass of gin. "I meant wearing dresses and such," So that was why the demon had been eyeing the ladies in their flowing gowns with artfully arranged hair and dazzling jewellery all night.  
"of course not, that would be quite inappropriate" Aziraphale responded matter of factly. Crowley turned to look at him one eyebrow raised.  
"You're not human angel, you don't have to hold yourself to their standards." the demon sounded quite astounded which in turn surprised Aziraphale. He'd been given a male appearing corporeal form when he'd been first sent to earth so he just adjusted to what male humans were commonly wearing every time there were significant changes to the fashion or he changed location. He'd never thought about wearing what the female humans wore. Besides, with the newer fashion of loose-fitting gowns falling down a preferably very slim physique, it would have looked quite ridiculous he reckoned.  
"That might be true but it really wouldn't suit this form" he reasoned. Crowley sighed.  
"You could adjust your form for it." the demon suggested, "I think you'd quite enjoy all the silk and beads and embroidery" Aziraphale thought about this for a moment but it would be quite an effort just to try on some clothes and he'd gotten rather used to this form over several thousand years now.  
"Vanity seems more like your department and I rather fancy this form." he quipped hoping the demon would drop the topic; unfortunately to no avail.  
"Tell you what," the demon said now fully turning to face him with an expression that the angel recognized as him having devised a new scheme. "You go out with me dressed in woman's clothes tomorrow night and in return, I'll take up your next blessing" Aziraphale looked at him taken aback  
"the next one is in Cardiff, you're not too fond of it, if I recall correctly." he pointed out. Crowley seemed to consider this for a second but then offered his hand for a handshake  
"and neither are you. So what do you say, angel? Do we have a deal?" The angel hesitated for a second then shook his adversary's hand.

Aziraphale spent a significant amount of time the next day making sure his form and clothes were appropriate for an evening outing. He wasn't fond of miracleing clothing but he would have needed some everyday clothes just to go out to buy a dress and then there would have been a chance that he wouldn't have found something. Instead of chancing that he leafed through a significant number of fashion magazines to get an understanding of the matter and ended up quite proud of the result. What he was now wearing was a light beige ankle-length low waist dress with modest ¾ length sleeves. It had a shell off beaded and broidered chiffon and lining of silk and was, he had to give that to the demon, quite comfortable, definitely more comfortable than the shaping undergarment that went with it. He hadn't worn clothing this tight or heels this high for almost two centuries and he really could have done without it but he was, of course, an angel of his word. When somebody knocked on his door Aziraphale was just adding a wing-shaped bejewelled comb to his, now rolled up at the back of his head, hair. He looked at the clock and noticed Crowley being earlier than they had planned which was quite unusual.  
"Come in dear he called out while adjusting his hair again.

The door opened but he didn't hear a sound from his acquaintance so when his hair was fixed properly he turned around looking at Crowley who stood in the open door looking perplexed. She was admittedly absolutely stunning but had clearly opted for a less... dignified way of dressing. Shining, auburn, playfully bobbed hair shimmered with a black jewel-encrusted headband matching the beading on the black mesh above the shimmering red satin of her dress. Her skirt would have barely covered her knees if it weren't for the black fringes on the asymmetrical hem. Sheer black stockings matched the stole around her otherwise bare shoulders and the red bottom and heel of her t-strap heels, that were still significantly higher than the angels, matched the colour of her dress. Her usual black sunglasses had been replaced by more delicate ones that went well with the outfit and just barely masked the demon's golden eyes and slitted pupils while allowing the red-lipsticked lips to be the centre of attention. after looking at each other in silence for a moment Crowley started laughing and walked in closing the door behind her.

"Really angel?" she managed to say in between giggles.  
"What's wrong with this?" Aziraphale said scowling down at his dress "I thought I did quite a good job."  
"You did... Nothing's wrong with it." the demon pressed out before another fit of laughter shook her.  
"For heaven's sake, what is it then?" Aziraphale asked quite irritated by his companion's behaviour.  
"People" she took a deep breath to calm herself with moderate success, "People will think you're my mother." still suppressing fits of giggles she took of her glasses and wiped laughing tears from her eyes, where her delicate and quite unnecessary makeup stayed miraculously immaculate. Aziraphale huffed and considered to miracle himself back to his usual self right away and blow off the whole thing but too much effort had gone into this charade at this point.  
"So what? You can't be seen with me like this since you decided to look like promiscuous human youth?" he snapped giving the demon's giggles pause.  
"Promiscuous? You flatter me" Crowley said with a smirk. "but no I will definitely not pass up the chance to have a girl's night out with my favourite angel." She stepped closer and offered her arm to the angel to hook under and looked at Aziraphale expectantly.  
"We're going for dinner, your treat?" Aziraphale bargained more on principal than actually making it a condition to come along.  
"Dinner and drinks, anything you want" Crowley replied Smiling widely.  
"Very well, then come show your mother where you youngins go to have fun" Aziraphale teased as he hooked under Crowley's arm and as they left the angel's hotel room he miracled his silhouette a little slimmer and the hem of his dress somewhat serrated, hoping it would look a little more youthful and that the demon wouldn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a movie the other night that inspired this and I couldn't help but write it right away. Unfortunately, it completely gained a life of its own and I didn't get to the point I was trying to get to so now it'll be a two-parter.
> 
> If you'd like to see reference pictures for the dresses please check out this story here on wattpad.
> 
> I feel like Zira would get his inspiration from housewife magazines or fashion catalogues for sophisticated women and older women wore long sleeves in the 1920s. (they're not full length cause Zira was trying to mix things up to be more stylish 😄) He's also wearing hanging pearl earrings and pearl bracelets and created a matching clutch to accessorise.
> 
> The hem of Crowley's dress is straight but has tassels hanging from it all around. It's slightly flared from a low waistline down and asymmetrical front to back. Accessories are hanging black jewel earrings with matching armlets, a clutch, and a black feather fan.
> 
> Neither dress is form-fitted but rather straight cut and kinda loose with a drop waist as it was fashionable at the time. (only Crowley's is a little more flattering in cut 😁) Also, both of their dresses are decorated with beading and embroidery. I also have ideas for outerwear but didn't want to spend to much time on descriptions 😆
> 
> This was an absolute blast to write tbh so I hope it was fun to read as well 😊 Second part will probably be the next thing I post 😁
> 
> PS: Yes it's a reference. I couldn't help myself 😄 If you caught it you're awesome 💕


	2. Night Out In Paris 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To a successful night out," Crowley said grinning like a snake, causing Aziraphale to look at her questioningly but clink glasses anyway.  
"What did you succeed in?" Aziraphale asked after taking a sip of his wine.

They ate at a small restaurant that served a quite delicious soufflé then Crowley practically dragged the angel around a couple of jazz clubs until she found one she liked. It was quite crowded, noisy, and a band was playing on a very small stage. People were sitting, listening and chatting, or dancing vigorously. Aziraphale, surprisingly, liked it significantly better than the ball of the previous night. He didn't have to worry about turning down those brave young souls who'd gathered all their courage to ask him to dance in spite of Crowley's scowls for one. This was because there were far more women here than men and the few unmarried men present barely caught a break from dancing with young women, who were almost forming lines to dance with them. He also got to try and quite enjoyed all those fruity cocktails he'd heard about, that weren't commonly served to upper-class men. When the bartender had tried to convince Crowley, who had ordered gin, to also try this or that cocktail she had snarled at them that she wanted alcohol, not fruit juice causing them to stay at the far end of the bar as much as possible from that point on.

"You're missing out," Aziraphale said after finishing his fourth cocktail and smiled at the bartender who had started excitedly and without waiting for orders giving the angel new creations to try after receiving a substantial amount of praise for the first two.  
"If you keep drinking like that you'll be missing out on most of the night," Crowley teased and leaned closer looking intently at the angel above her glasses. "You should dance with me instead, I'll teach you," she went on completely ignoring the bartender who had warily approached to bring Aziraphale's next drink.  
"You know I can't dance like that" the angel nodded towards the people lively dancing in pairs or little groups and gave the bartender an appreciative smile.  
"That's why I said I'll teach you. It's fun and quite easy to pick up" the demon beckoned. Somehow, besides highly doubting the truthfulness of her words, it was difficult to resist Crowley looking at him like that.  
"I really shouldn't, I'd make a fool of myself." Aziraphale reasoned more with himself than with the demon looking at him with an air of excited anticipation. It reminded the angel of a summer some 17 hundred years ago and he couldn't help himself. Crowley's expression turned slowly into a knowing grin and she stood up and held out her hand for the angel without him saying a word and he reluctantly took it.

Aziraphale lost track of time entirely while Crowley was trying to teach him the Charleston with varying but consistently low degrees of success. He was enjoying himself quite a bit regardless and the demon seemed to enjoy it even more. Aziraphale even got her to try a cocktail when they took a break from dancing or trying to do so.  
When they decided to settle back down at the bar for good the club had substantially emptied and when the bartender handed them their next round of drinks, they also told the pair it was the last round for the night.  
"Have you enjoyed your night miss?" they asked Aziraphale with a charming smile earning them a sharp glance from Crowley that they seemed to not notice being focused on Aziraphale.  
"Oh yes very much dear" the angel replied amicably.  
"Will I be seeing you again then?" the bartender asked hopefully.  
"I'm afraid she'll be going back to London soon." Crowley cut in before the angel got a chance to think about an answer. The Bartender, clearly deflated, just looked at the angel questioningly.  
"Yes I'm afraid I will," he said glancing at Crowley, who had been looking at him expectantly. Then Aziraphale his attention back to the bartender smiling graciously at them. "but I'm sure you'll meet someone who'll stay permanently very soon," he added, helping his words with a little blessing to cheer the human up again, who had been so hospitable to him all night.  
"I suppose I will." the bartender replied still looking a little disappointed but smiling a thankful smile.

They finished their drinks and Crowley picked up their coats and hats from the coat rack, that nobody would notice they hadn't come in with. Aziraphale happily wrapped himself in a luxuriant creme coloured coat with a fur collar to pull tight against the chilly night breeze when they stepped outside. It was really quite similar to Crowley's black coat as were their simple cloche hats in creme and black. They went well with the coats while clearly showing that the demon hadn't felt like putting much effort into details of outerwear anymore.  
"Can I tempt you to a glass of wine to end the night angel?" Crowley said hopefully looking at Aziraphale from in between the red fur of her collar she was practically hiding in.  
"Haven't we had enough alcohol for one night?" The angel joked gesturing for his companion lead the way.  
"There's no such thing." the demon said laughing and picked up the walking pace a little.

Once they arrived at Crowley's apartment she unceremoniously cast her coat and hat on a stool, produced a bottle of wine and two glasses from somewhere, and sprawled herself out on the couch in the slightly nonhuman way that was unique to her no matter her appearance. Aziraphale neatly hung up his coat and hat, poured the wine, and then relaxed into the armchair across from the demon, legs neatly folded and leaning onto the armrest. Crowley, who had watched him, took off her glasses placing them carefully on the table and then picked up her glass of wine holding it up for a toast.  
"To a successful night out," she said grinning like a snake, causing Aziraphale to look at her questioningly but clink glasses anyway.  
"What did you succeed in?" he asked after taking a sip of the wine that Crowley must have miracled here from her collection rather than producing it from the ether judging by how excellent it was. He sighed a little sigh of enjoyment while taking another sip.  
"Getting you to dance" the demon replied still grinning but then her expression softened to a really quite beautiful almost coy smile. "and showing you the delights of womanhood I hope." she added softly and sipped her wine. Aziraphale quietly considered this for a while. He looked down himself and ran his hand over his dress, that still felt soft and pleasantly cool against his skin, absentmindedly as he was thinking. Then looked up at the demon who was studying him with curious still immaculately made-up eyes.  
"I do enjoy some of it," the angel said choosing his words carefully "the fashion is quite beautiful and comfortable and I very much enjoyed the cocktails." he said watching his companion attentively for any reactions but Crowley just looked at him expectantly. "Not having to turn down invitations to dance by those sweet souls is definitely an improvement as well" he continued then paused and abashedly turned his gaze to look down into his glass. "but I don't think this is quite who I am." he finished softly, apologetically, not daring to look up.  
"Angel," Crowley said softly after a moment of silence, there was no sadness or anger in her voice so after taking another sip of wine he looked up at her again. She was still smiling way too gently for a demon. "all I wanted was for you to try yourself out a little. It's alright if it's not your style." she explained patiently. Then she asked: "you still had a good night right?" and her smile turned into a lopsided grin, clearly trying to make it seem like the answer didn't matter. Aziraphale smiled at her earnestly in response.  
"I did." he said watching her relax and added: "I take it you did too?" without really needing an answer.  
"With you all dolled up like that just for me? Crowley said quickly finding back to her usual self "I had the time of my life." she grinned cheekily and downed her wine then poured herself another glass. When she looked at the angel again she laughed at his expression. "Oh don't look at me like that angel!" she said after a moment feigning hurt "you wouldn't have gotten the full experience without some asshole making an inappropriate comment" she advocated for herself jokingly and then when Aziraphale didn't ease on his judging expression, she added "it was a joke alright? Relax."  
"You're completely irreformable" Aziraphale sighed and then laughed as well. "and you never told me what you actually thought about all of this" he gestured down his dress and finished his wine.  
"Didn't I?" Crowley asked suddenly sitting next to the angel on what used to be an armchair but now was a couch for two, the abandoned armchair standing across from them where the couch used to be.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous dear" the demon purred close to Aziraphale's ear resting her body against him nonchalantly, stockinged feet up on the armrest.  
"Crowley really, this is quite inappropriate." Aziraphale complained half-heartedly.  
"I'll get over there again right now if you insist" the demon teased knowing as well as Aziraphale did that wouldn't happen. Instead, Crowley would fall asleep in a couple of minutes basking in Aziraphale's warmth like a giant reptile in the sun and the angel would spend the night there reading until, in the morning, Crowley would wake up alone and in her bed; only this time there would be a note on the nightstand written in pristine femininely ornate handwriting saying "Don't forget about Cardiff."

Back in the bookshop in London Aziraphale carefully put a dress, a shimmering, beaded purse, stockings and undergarments, a pair of golden Mary Jane pumps, and a set of matching gold and pearl jewellery in silk-paper and velvet padded boxes. He neatly put them away into his teakwood wardrobe and smiled to himself as he got back to his work in the bookshop with some Charleston music playing on the gramophone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can maybe tell this was mostly an excuse to write about acceptance and encouraging of exploration of gender identity. It was inspired by the 2016 movie "The Danish Girl" which tells the story of the early 20th-century artist Lili Elbe (As it was told in the 2000 novel of the same name), who was one of the first transgender-women in history to subject herself to sex reassignment surgery.  
I absolutely adore this movie but if you want to seek it out be aware that the ending and some bits and pieces in between are quite tragic.
> 
> I firmly believe everyone regardless of age and sex should be encouraged to explore their own gender identity to find their true self and whether that ends up being an identity on the transgender spectrum or the cisgender identity they were assigned at birth should be perfectly acceptable, valid, and supported.  
Obviously it isn't as easy as it is for our lovely Angel/Demon duo to just put oneself in another gender's skin for a day but I remember being unimaginably excited when, as part of a church project, around age 15 we got to dress each other up as "the opposite" gender for a few hours.  
It's just fun to try yourself out in that way even if there's no big realisation to follow.
> 
> I hope that, if you read this, you got something out of it. Whether it was a little boost of courage to explore yourself or a little bit of empathy for others who might want to explore themselves or just some enjoyment, a brief smile, or a little laugh. Whatever it might have been, if anything, I'm happy you took your time to read this.
> 
> Sincerely, Ariel  
a recently discovered queer boy
> 
> PS: After some wrangling with myself for grammatical reasons I chose to use neutral pronouns for the bartender because even in the smallest of ways nonbinary/agender representation matters.
> 
> PSS: The chapter image is a painting of Lili Elbe and her wife Gerda Wegener painted by Gerda who became a successful artist with sketches an paintings of Lili.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed what you read and if so I would love any comments or constructive criticism :)  
Thank you for taking your time to read my stories <3


End file.
